


Own You

by scatterthewords



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, awww the days before i wrote porn, possessive!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthewords/pseuds/scatterthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a little... possessive after Jack comes aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own You

“Good night, Jack,” she said firmly but still with a laugh as she swatted him away. She headed for the console room, hearing his door finally click shut behind him.

The lights in the console room were dimmer than they normally were and she looked around in concern, stepping carefully so that she didn’t trip where she couldn’t see. “Doctor?”

She could make him out standing against the console, shoulders hunched, hands holding him up, all sharp lines and quietly contained power. “You alright, Doctor?”  
Without warning he spun, towering over her. She gasped and stumbled back against the railing, but he kept in step with her, holding her pinned against the railing without even touching her. He was only an inch away from her and she could feel coldness radiating off of him.

“Doctor, wha–?”

His hands came down, clamping the railing on either side of her as he leaned his face down closer to hers. “You just had to bring another pretty boy on my ship, didn’t you?”

She just gaped up at him, unsure of what to say and unable to say anything even if she had known. He pulled away from her, stalking back to the console as he banged on a few buttons.

She let a shaky breath out, rubbing the tiny bumps off her arm. “I… I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t think Jack would–”

“You’re right, you didn’t think.”

She bristled at his harsh tone. “Jack needed our help, Doctor. If we hadn’t done something, he would’ve died, and how’s that for repayin’ someone who just saved our lives?”

He didn’t even look at her, just moved farther away from her around the console. She was tired from the long day and frustrated that she couldn’t see and a little hurt that he was angry with her. She shoved the last emotion down and stomped towards him, jabbing a finger into his arm. “You can drop him off at the next planet, fine. It’s your ship and I can’t tell you what to do. But I will not stand here and let you order me around and guilt-trip me for doin’ the right thing. You do not own me. You–”

He wheeled on her again, grabbing her bruisingly around the waist and pulling her against him. His lips crashed down onto her, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling it open to force his own tongue inside. She could do nothing but cling to his arms as he backed her up against the railing again, grunting into his mouth as they thudded against it.

Her lungs were screaming for air by the time he moved his mouth over across her jaw, nibbling at her lobe. “I don’t own you, do I?”

He ground his hips into hers, ripping a whimper from her. “You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a hard suck against her neck that would leave a trail of light bruises in the morning.

Abruptly he let her go, taking a step back. She grabbing for the railing to hold her up as she watched him through hazy eyes. His nostrils flared and he took a deep breath; she was sure he was smelling the arousal on her. “Not another pretty boy will take place on my ship,” he ordered in clipped tones.

His eyes softened for a moment as he reached a hand forward, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. But then that tenderness was locked away behind hard eyes and he straightened up, turning on his heel and taking long strides away from her into the bowels of the TARDIS.


End file.
